The Millennium Pendant
by Yamatano
Summary: It has been 15 years since the shadow games were stopped, now a new chosen one has been found. More chapters are coming
1. Default Chapter

The Millennium pendant 

A/N; This takes place after 15 years. 

It was a hot day in the Egyptian desert, Seto Kaiba had volunteered to join in the Archaeological dig. Seto watched as most of the workers were digging through the dirt. 

"Damn, it's hot." Seto said to himself 

Then Pegasus walked toward Seto, he had a patch-eye to replace that stolen Millennium eye. 

"No need for profanity, Kaiba boy." said Pegasus. He then took out a canteen or water. "Here, Kaiba, you could use some water." said Pegasus as he handed him the canteen. 

Seto then took a sip and gave the canteen back to Pegasus. 

"We should get to work." said Seto. 

"You're right Kaiba." said Pegasus," You know you've haven't seen your daughter in 15 years, do you think she'll recognize you?" 

Seto didn't answer, then both of them got their packs and equipment and headed off to the dig. 

Seto pounded hard into the ground with his pick ax, as if he was looking for gold, Pegasus was doing the same thing. Then a hole formed in the ground, both Seto and Pegasus fell in. 

Both of them fell on the hard stone ground hard, but they were okay. "That hurt so damn hard." said Seto. 

"Are you okay?" Pegasus asked with a worried look on his face. 

Seto got up and dusted off his cargo pants, "I'm fine, what about you?" 

"I had a big fall, but I'll be okay." said Pegasus. 

Both of them continued walking through the Egyptian ruins, until Seto spotted something glowing at the end of the tunnel. 

"What is that?" asked Seto. 

"I don't know." said Pegasus, "Let's take a look." 

Both of them rushed to the glowing object, when they got there, they discovered a unusual shining necklace with gold beads and the Millennium item symbol. 

"It can't be." said Seto. He then turned his attention to Pegasus. "Pegasus do you know about this Millennium item?" Seto asked. 

"I heard about, I thought it was a myth, but it's real now." said Pegasus 

He then was about to grab the Millennium pendant, until a voice came from the background. 

"Don't touch it." said the voice. 

"Kaiba is that you?" Pegasus asked. 

"No, it's not." replied Seto 

Then a man in a white robe and turban walked to it. "This Millennium item shall go to the chosen one." said Shadi 

"Shadi, it's been a while." said Pegasus 

"I know that." said Shadi. He then turned his attention to Seto and he then took the Millennium pendant and put it in Seto's hands. "Give this to the chosen one, I think the chosen one is your daughter." said Shadi. 

Seto then stared at it a pit and put it in his pack. "Yes sir." said Seto. Then the roof opened up and a ladder came out, "Hey, we found them." said one of the workers. 

"C'mon Pegasus let's go." said Seto as he offered a hand, both of them climbed up to the surface, while Shadi disappeared. "Good luck, chosen one." whispered Shadi as he walked through the corridor. 

********** 

Seto and Pegasus got on the plane that led to Japan, "_I hope that my daughter will recognize her old man."_ Seto thought. 

To be continued 

A/N: So far so good, the next chapter, I hope will be a really good chapter. So behave or else! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A/N: Yes, the 2nd chapter is here, and also, Seto's daughter meets her Yami. So enjoy of die 

********** 

"Attention passengers, the plane has stopped at Domino city airport." said the announcer. Seto got up, stretched and yawned, and got out of the plane. 

"_I'm home."_ Seto thought to himself, he then got his bags and walked out of the airport and got to the limo and got inside. 

"Where to?" the driver asked. 

"Back to the Kaiba mansion." Seto answered. 

"Yes sir." replied the driver, as he started driving. Seto looked out through the window and saw the turtle game shop. "_It's been a long time since I've seen that game shop."_ Seto thought. He phoned Isis to remind her that he'd be home soon

*********** 

"Your father is going to be home soon, Clair." said Isis. 

"I know that, It's been a long time since I've seen him." said Clair. She had long black hair and blue eyes. 

"He'll be here in a couple of minutes you know." said Isis. 

*********** 

Then the Limo stopped at the Kaiba mansion, Seto got his bags out, the driver helped and with that he approached the door and opened it. 

"Hey, Dad, it's been 15 years you know." said Clair as she hugged Seto. 

Seto chuckled, "You've grown and you look quite beautiful too." 

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you." said Seto as he searched his pack for something. he pulled out the Millennium Pendant. 

"Thanks dad, it's beautiful, where did you find it?" asked Clair. 

"I found it in the archeological dig.' answered Seto, "Now, I'm really tired and I gotta go and rest." and with that, Seto walked up stairs and into his bedroom. 

Clair then looked at the Millennium pendant and she then put it around her neck and looked in the mirror. "_Perfect." _Clair thought. She then went and walked up to her room to rest also, she also set the Millennium pendant on her nightstand. 

*dream* 

Clair stood in a dark area, Egyptian drawing were all over the walls. "Where am I?" Clair asked herself. 

"Are you the chosen one?" asked a voice. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Clair. 

"Do you have the Millennium pendant?" asked the voice 

Clair looked at her Millennium item. "Yes, I do, so what's the big deal?" 

"So you do, I'll reveal myself." said the voice. 

Then a woman stepped out of the darkness, she had long white hair and blue eyes, she wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Miyu Kaminari." said Miyu, "But you can call me Yami if you wish." 

"Yami, eh?" said Clair, "Why are you in my dream?" 

"I'm part of you now, we both share the same mind and you have been chosen to stop the shadow king known as Dark knight." said Miyu. 

"Dark knight? Hmm, sounds familiar, I've heard about him, he's a hot-shot duelist huh?" asked Clair. 

"He is, but he has control of the Millennium Ankh, that he stole and Shadi wants us to get it back and return it back to him." said Miyu. 

"I see." said Clair. 

"Remember, you have to get it back from him." said Miyu. 

"I understand." 

Miyu then disappeared. 

*End dream* 

Clair woke up and got out of bed. "_What a weird dream."_ Clair thought. 

"Clair, it's time for dinner." Isis called from the kitchen 

"I'm coming." said Clair as she went and snatched the Millennium pendant up and putted it around her neck and headed down stairs to eat. 

******** 

After dinner, Clair went and brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas and went to bed. 

******** 

"Good morning folks, Blake here, boy the weather sure is alright and sun is shining-" Clair then turned off her radio. 

"Stupid radio." said Clair, "It always goes off in the morning, ::sigh::." Clair then went and got dressed, she wore a black T-shirt with a torn shoulder, dark blue jeans with a black belt, she got her Millennium pendant around her necklace and slipped on her Black shoes and walked down stairs and outside. 

"Bye Mom, bye dad." said Clair as she went outside and got into the limo. 

"Where to?" asked the driver. 

"To Kaiba land." answered Clair. 

"Yes ma'am." replied the driver as he started up the car and then drove off. 

*********** 

The limo stopped at Kaiba land, Clair got out and walked into the Kaiba land building. A couple of duelists saw Clair. 

"It's Clair Kaiba, Seto's daughter." said one duelist 

"I heard that she inherited her father's deck." said another. 

Clair paid little attention to their comments and got to one of the arenas 

"Well, this is it, arena 64." said Clair as she got to the arena. Another duelist appeared. It was Kimi Muto, Yugi's daughter, she wore a baby blue T-shirt underneath a dark blue vest, she also wore black jeans and white sneakers 

"Well, let the games began." 

Both life-point trackers appeared, they started at 8000 (A/N: They're playing by the official game rules, except for the God card restriction rules)

"I'll go first." said Kimi, she played a card in defense mode. 

"I lay one card face down and I play, Ryu-Kishin, powered, in attack mode." said Clair, (ATK:1600 DEF:1000) then Ryu-Kishin attacked the defense card, which was a Feral Imp (ATK:1300 DEF:1400) 

"Feral Imp is destroyed." said Clair. 

'Kimi then stroked her finger through her brown hair, "I'll play this next card, Neo the Magical Swordsman (ATK:1700 DEF:1000) in attack mode." said Kimi, "Now Neo, destroy Ryu-Kishin." 

"You've activated my magic, tribute to the doomed." said Clair. She then discarded one card from her hand to the graveyard and with that, a giant mummified hand went and destroyed Neo. 

"Now, I'll offer my Ryu-Kishin as tribute and summon Steel Orge Grotto #2" (ATK:1900 DEF:2200) 

Then the SOG2 (Steel Orge Grotto 2#) attacked Kimi's life points. 

"Damnit." said Kimi, she then went drew another card. "I'll play this monster in defense mode and lay this card face down." Kimi said. (LP:6100)

But Clair knew better, she then revived Neo and played Lord of D. and a Flute of summoning dragon combo to special summon summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons and laid another card face down and send SOG2 to attack the defender that Kimi had. 

Then Kimi flipped the face down card over. "Activate Mirror force." shouted Kimi. The attacked reflected off and bounced back. 

"I counter with Negate attack.' said Clair as she flipped the card up, the repelled attack was then stopped. "Now it's my turn, I'll sacrifice my two monsters and your monster to summon Obelisk." said Clair (ATK:4000 DEF:4000 Note: Obelisk is one of the three god cards) 

Then the monster that Kimi had in defense mode was destroyed because of Obelisk's effect, the card that was a Magnet Warrior Beta (ATK:1700 DEF:1600) and with that, Clair attacked Kimi's life points. 

Clair and Kimi then walked out of the stadium. "Good game Kimi." said Clair. Kimi sighed, "Yeah, sure was. you got lucky that time, but next time, you won't be so lucky." said Kimi. 

Both of them high fived each other. "How about we go to the game shop?" asked Kimi. 

Clair looked at her wrist watch. "Sounds good, I got enough time anyway." 

"Then it's settled." said Kimi. Both of them got outside of the Kaiba land building and quickly got into the limo 

"Where to?" asked the driver. 

"To the game shop." answered Clair. 

"Yes ma'am." replied the driver as he started up the car. 

"First time I ever rode in a limo before." said Kimi. 

"This limo has also got music." said Clair as she turned on the radio, Eminem's "Lose yourself." was playing. (A/N: I haven't found the lyrics yet, so I can't add them in the story.) 

"Not bad." Kimi complimented. 

Then the limo stopped at the game shop. "Well, we're here." said Kimi. 

Both of the girls got out of the limo and into the gameshop, they saw Drake, Shingo, Ryoko, and Ken at the counter. 

"Hey dad, I'm home." said Kimi. 

Yugi noticed Kimi and Clair walking into the game shop. "Hello Kimi, I see you brought a friend." said Yugi. 

"Hey Dad, can you show us that one powerful card you got?" asked Kimi. 

"Strong card?!" Yugi questioned, he scartched his chin. "I dunno." 

"Please dad." Kimi begged. 

Yugi then smiled, "How can I refuse?" He then took a little case out, and took out a card that looked like a gaint golem with individual statues from the top to the bottom. "It's the Gate Guardian, one of the most valuable cards in the game." said Yugi. 

Then a man with grey hair tied up in a long ponytail and green eyes walked in, he was muscular and wore all black from head to toe. 

"Which one of you is Yugi Mutou?" the man asked. 

"I'm right here." said Yugi, gulping with fear. 

He then walked up to the counter and introduced himself, "I am Sepiroth, the owner of Camelot games." he hissed, "And I've come to see the Gate Guardian." His eye then caught sight on the Gate guardian and then moved his attention back to Yugi. "So, you have the Gate Guardian, I've been searching for the strongest warrior-type card in the game." Sepiroth said. 

"Yeah, I know." said Yugi. 

Sepiroth was pissed, he then took a briefcase out and slammed it hard on the counter. "Listen here Mr. Mutou, give me that Gate Guardian and I'll trade you these." Sepiroth hissed. He opened the breifcase and it had every single card in duel monsters was in it. 

"Sorry, but no dice." said Yugi. 

"Then maybe I can buy it off of you, name your price." Sepiroth bargained. 

'I'm sorry sir, but I can't give away this card because it was given to me by someone who cared before he left me, So therefore, selling or trading it is out of the question!" said Yugi. 

Sepiroth was shcoked, he slammed his fist on the counter. "Fine, I heard enough of your bullshit, stupid insect!" Sepiroth spat. He then walked out of the gameshop. 

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A/N: Well, the third chapter is up, I hope you like it. 

********* 

Sepiroth walked back to his company with a scowl on his face, "_What are worthless maggot, everyone knows that this game is all about power, and no matter what, his Gate Guardian will be mine." _Sepiroth thought, he continued his walk. 

******** 

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." said Clair as she got into the limo. 

"Back to Kaiba mansion." said Clair. 

"Yes ma'am." said the driver. The limo then started up and it headed back to the Kaiba mansion. 

"_Man, that Sepiroth guy was a real jerk." _Clair thought, _"He didn't even say hello." _

******* 

Sepiroth got back to his company, and opened the door, and group of corporate workers were at the table. 

"Greetings Sepiroth." hissed a voice from the back ground. 

Sepiroth smirked, "I'm back." he said, "And we have business to take care of." 

"What kind?" one of the workers questioned. 

"There's a little something I want you to pick up at the game shop." Sepiroth said 

"Gladly Sepiroth." said one of the men. 

********* 

Later the next day 

Two men in black suits appeared at the front of the game shop and opened the door, Yugi took notice. 

"Can I help you?" asked Yugi. 

Another man appeared, "My master, Sepiroth has challenged you." said the man. 

"And if I were, say, to decline?" Yugi asked. 

"Then I must insist." said the man, two of the men clenched their fists, they both had knives in their hands. 

"_So, Sepiroth doesn't know the meaning of the heart of the cards, but I'll show him a thing or two." _Yugi thought. 

******** 

Clair, Kimi and the rest of the gang walked to the game shop. Kimi opened the door to seee that Yugi wasn't there. 

"Hey, what happened to Yugi?" Ryoko asked. 

"He probably went out to the restaurant for lunch or something." said Kimi. 

"Yeah, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" Clair questioned. 

The phone then started ringing, Kimi answered it, "Hello, this is the turtle game shop." said Kimi. 

"Ah, Kimi." said a familiar voice. 

Kimi's eyes were now wide open with shock. "SEPIROTH?!" Kimi questioned. 

"Yes, it's me and your dad is at my place, he's not feeling too well so you can come and pick him up at my place." said Sepiroth, and with that he hung up the phone." 

"What have you done Sepiroth?" 

To be continued. 

A/N: Boy, this seems familiar doesn't it? And man that Sepiroth is a real bastard, ain't he? Anyways, more chapters to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A/N: This is it. Clair, Kimi, and Sepiroth duel. 

Kimi and co. ran to Camelot duels. "_What could he have done to Yugi?" _Kimi thought. 

********* 

They got on the elevator and up to the main building, they saw Sepiroth standing behind Yugi. 

"Dad what happened?" Kimi asked, she went to help Yugi up. 

"He's got my Gate Guardian, my treasure." said Yugi. 

Kimi clenched her fist, "Sepiroth, why did you do it?" 

Sepiroth smirked, 'We just a fair duel, we each put most of our most valuable cards up for grabs, he lost, but I won. Heh, I guess fighting against a champion was too much for the insect." 

"Sepiroth, you should be ashamed of yourself." said Ryoko. 

"It was fair and look at the sweet prize that I've won.' said Sepiroth as he took out a Gate Guardian card and ripped it in half right in front of Yugi. 

"Hey what gives you big jerk?" said Ken as he was about to give Sepiroth an upper cut at the jaw, Sepiroth dodged it and punched him square in the jaw. Ken spat out blood. 

"That faggot." said Ken. 

"Don't waste your breathe on him, your friends can care for your friends, while you two and I duel." said Sepiroth. 

"Very well." said Clair. 

"We'll kick your ass you creep." said Kimi. 

Then Clair's Millennium item started to glow and her hair turned long and white and her clothes were all black now. 

"Hey, Clair, what's up with you?" asked Kimi. 

"Sorry, but Clair isn't here, I'm taking over for now." said Miyu, "Now let's duel." 

"Alright." said Kimi. 

******* 

Both of the two girls walked into the battle area of choice. 

"Well, let the games began." said Sepiroth as he pulled a card out, the cards were in his hand on the duel disk were holograms this was the same with Kimi and Miyu. 

"I'll go first." said Miyu, "I summon the Kaizer Seahorse." said Miyu (ATK:1700 DEF;1650) 

"I'll summon Magnet Warrior Beta." said Kimi (ATK:1700 DEF:1600) 

Sepiroth smirked, "This one is in the bag, I'll summon Gia, the freed Iron knight." (ATK:1800 DEF:1000) Gia then attacked at Kaizer Seahorse, but a couple of chains appeared and surrounded Gia and binded him and reduced his ATK power to 700. 

"What?!" Sepiroth said with shock, "How can this be?" 

"I had a Shadow Spell card on the field, so your knight is now an easy target." said Miyu, "Now, Kaizer Seahorse, attack." And with that, Gia was destroyed. 

Kimi then used played a Magnet warrior Gamma in ATK mode (ATK;1400 DEF;1700) and both Magnet Warrior Beta and Gamma attacked Sepiroth's life points

"So far, so good." said Kimi. (LP:8000) 

"It's all a little too easy." said Miyu in a suspicious tone. (LP:8000) 

Sepiroth was not willing to back down. (LP:3300) 

"You foolish bitches." said Sepiroth, "Do you really think I want to lose? Let me show you something new. First I'll use this magic card, warrior reborn to bring back Gia from the grave. and second I'll offer my Gia as tribute for my Judge man." (ATK:2200 DEF:1500) 

Judge then attacked the Kaizer Seahorse, killing it in one blow. 

"Shit!" Miyu cursed. (LP:7500) 

"Hold on Miyu, I have a plan." said Kimi, she then summoned Magnet warrior Alpha in attack mode (ATK:1500 DEF:1800) 

"Now it's my turn, I'll play Lord of D. (ATK:1200 DEF:1100) and paly this flute of summoning dragon card to summon two Blue Eyes White dragons (ATK:3000 DEF:2500).' said Miyu. 

Sepiroth chuckled, "Playing like that, huh? Well, I'll just play this other warrior reborn card to revive my Gia and I'll offer them to summon the might Tri-horned Dragon." (ATK:2850 DEF:2400) 

"What's this, a Tri-horned Dragon, "That thing can't stand a chance against My Blue Eyes White dragons." said Miyu. 

"But it will be twice as deadly when I combine it with Dark Dragon nails, it raises my dragon's ATK power by 700 points.' said Sepiroth. (ATK:3550 DEF:2400) 

The Tri-horned dragon then charged at the Lord of D., preparing to destroy him in one turn. 

"This is not going to be good." said Kimi. 

"There's nothing you can do now." said Sepiroth 

To be continued. 

A/N: Uh oh, this is not good, Sepiroth has got a powered of tri horn on his side and Miyu and Kimi might be finished, but you'll find out on the next chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally, the fifth chapter, hope you enjoy it 

********** 

"This is it, Kimi, we're going down in a big way." said Miyu. 

The Tri Horn Dragon charged at the Lord of D. and shot a deadly fire blast at the Lord of D. 

"Not this time." said Kimi. 

"What?!" Sepiroth said. 

A card appeared, it looked like a beam of light striking into a pane of glass. "I activate Mirror Force." said Kimi. Then The Tri-horned dragon's attack bounced back at it, destroying the Tri-horned dragon instantly 

"Tri-horn is now destroyed." Miyu and Kimi both said. 

Sepiroth scowled and cursed under his breathe." You think this is over, but this is very far from over." 

"We'll see about that." Miyu said. 

Then it was Kimi's turn again, she then offered all three of the Magnet Warriors to summon Magnet Valkyrion. (ATK:3500 DEF:3850) and then played another card face down on the field and ended her turn. 

"That ends my turn, now It's Miyu's turn." Kimi said. 

Miyu then drew a card, it was a magic card called Monster Reborn. 

"I'll play monster reborn to revive your Tri-Horned Dragon and then I'll offer all three of my monsters to summon Obelisk (ATK:4000 DEF:4000) and I'll set another card face down to end my turn." Miyu said. 

"It's my turn again.' Sepiroth said. He then drew Tribute to the doomed. 

"I'll play Tribute to the doomed and use it on Kimi's Magnet Valkyrion." Sepiroth declared. 

Then a mummified hand appeared and grabbed the Magnet Valkyrion, Kimi watched helplessly as the android-looking duel monster was pulled into the earth and down to the underworld, never to be heard from again. 

"And I'll also play monster reborn to revive a monster from my Graveyard." Sepiroth said. He then played monster reborn and a giant golem with individual colored statues appeared in front of them. 

"It can't be." Miyu said. 

"I saw you tear that card in half." Kimi said. 

"Surprised? Do you think that Yugi was the only one to own a Gate Guardian, and now I'll summon Darkfire soldier #2 in attack mode (ATK:1700 DEF:1000) and I'll attack with both my Gate Guardian and DarkFire soldier to attack Kimi's life points directly." Sepiroth said. 

"Not for long, I activate the Swords of Revealing light." Kimi said. 

Then three swords appeared in front of the Gate Guardian and the Dark Fire soldier, putting them into defense mode. 

"I'll also play Brain control and Change of Heart." Kimi said. Then both the Dark Fire soldier and Gate Guardian appeared at Kimi's side of the field. 

"And that's not all, I'll play monster reborn to revive Miyu's Steel Orge Grotto #2. Now I'll offer them to summon Sky Dragon of Osiris." Kimi said. 

(ATK:X000 DEF:X000 effect: this card's ATK power becomes the same as amount of cards that you have in your hand, for example, if you had six cards in your hand, then Osiris's ATK and DEF power would be at 6000. ) 

"Now, I'll attack your life points." Kimi said as the dragon aimed the attack straight at Sepiroth, knocking the wind out of him. Sepiroth's life points were now at 0. 

"Damn I lost.' Sepiroth cursed. 

Miyu then changed back to Clair and she then walked up to Sepiroth and offered a hand. 

"You know that you dueled only for power and that is why you lost, but if put your heart into the game, then there is nothing that you can't do." Clair said. 

Sepiroth then took Clair's hand and she helped him up. 

"I understand now," Sepiroth said. He then turned his attention to Kimi." And you can have this Gate Guardian if you want, just to replace the one I destroyed." 

Kimi then took the Gate Guardian card and watched as Sepiroth walked out. 

"_Thanks Sepiroth." _Kimi thought. 

****** 

Meanwhile.... 

"Mr. Gozuburo, Sepiroth, one of our most powerful duelists....... he's been defeated in a duel sir." a man in a black suit and sunglasses said. 

"So he has, what is the name of the duelist." a voice hissed. 

"Well sir, one of them was Clair Kaiba and the other one was Kimi Mutou. 

Gozuburo smashed the wine glass in his hand (Very Giovanni like)." So, my adopted son's little girl defeated Sepiroth. She's became a better duelist then I thought ever since her father came back from that trip," Gozuburo said, "And her Millennium pendant and her God Card shall be mine for the taking once I defeat her." Gozuburo laughed manically as he swung the Millennium key and smirked. 

To be continued. 

***** 

A/N: You thought it was over, well guess again, there's going to be a tournament in the next chapter and a couple of new characters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

A/N: This is it, Chapter 6, there are going to be new characters

******* 

Dark Knight stood before Sepiroth, he had a sharp and large sword in his hand and his cold eyes glared at Sepiroth. 

"Master, I beg your forgiveness." Sepiroth said. 

"You have failed me Sepiroth and you lost your rarest card to those two girls, you are no longer worthy." Dark Knight said. 

"But-" Sepiroth said, but he was cut off by Dark Knight's booming voice 

"SILENCE!!" Dark Knight said as he raised his sword above his head and swung it down, the scene faded to black. 

A week later..... 

Clair sat at her desk, tapping her fingers on the desk waiting for the bell to ring and listening to the teacher's boring lecture. It had been a week since that encounter with Sepiroth. 

"_I know something wasn''t right about Sepiroth, I just hope that he isn't a servant for Dark knight." _Clair thought. 

__

"I know one thing though, he was very relentless in that-" Miyu was then cut off by the teacher. 

The teacher looked at Clair with a ruler in her hands. "Clair Kaiba, this has been the third time this week, I hope that this daydreaming isn't affecting your good grades young lady." 

"Sorry Ms. Mousey." Clair said. 

Then the bell rang and all the students rushed down the hall, Clair and Kimi were both walking down the hall together. 

"So, are you going to be at that tournament?" Kimi asked. 

"What do you mean?" Clair asked. 

Kimi then pulled a flyer out of her bag, it had a Black Luster Soldier going head-to-head with Masked Hellraiser, the background of the flyer was bright red. 

"The tournament that's being hosted at Dragon's Island." Kimi said. 

"Have you got an invitation yet?" Clair asked. 

"No, not yet." Kimi answered. 

"I see...Well, see ya tomorrow." Clair said as they both went their different ways to their homes. 

******* 

Clair got back to the Kaiba mansion and quickly changed out of her uniform and putted on a white T-shirt, a black leather vest with a picture of a blood red pentagram on the back of it, she also grabbed a pair of black baggy cargo jeans that were being held up by a belt that had the Red Eyes Black Dragon designed on the buckle and slid them on, and on her feet, she wore socks and black sketchers shoes with green laces. 

"It was about time that I got out of that uniform." Clair said as she went down stairs to check the mail. When she got there, she saw Kimi at the gate. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes.

"Hey Clair, open up." Kimi said. 

Clair then typed in the security number for the gate and it opened, Kimi walked in. 

"Hey Clair, guess what I got?" Kimi said. 

"What?" Clair asked. 

Kimi then pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "I got an invitation for the tournament at Dragon's Island." Kimi said, her voice filled with joy. 

"That's good." Clair said. 

"Don't worry, you might get one." Kimi said. 

Then a mail truck pulled up at the sidewalk and the mailman appeared, he looked excited to finally meet the offspring of the famous Seto Kaiba. 

"I can't believe I'm standing in front of Clair Kaiba." The mailman said. 

"Well, who did you expect, some super model who's about to die of starvation?" Kimi asked with annoyance. 

"But she dresses pretty gothic." The mailman commented. 

"Well, I think you're an idiot, but at least I don't go around judging people by the way they look." Kimi said. 

"You little..." The mailman said with his fists shaking, as he stormed off to the truck, got in, and drove off. 

Once the Mailman was gone, Kimi then turned her attention back to Clair. 

"Well, are you gonna open that letter or do I have to?" Kimi joked. 

Clair then opened the letter on the letter, it said: 

__

Dear Clair Kaiba, 

You have been invited to the tournament at Dragon's island, you will duel with your duel disk and only with your duel disk. You may bring three people with you if you want. Here are the rules for the tournament: 

1. You will have two dragon coins at the beginning, you will wadger as many dragon coins as you want, if you win, then you will receive the opponent's dragon coin(s), but, if you lose, then you will hand over your dragon coins to your opponent 

2. If you have ten Dragon coins, then you will move onto the finals, if you win, then you will duel the next finalist, if you lose, then the runner-up will take your place. 

3. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING IN A DUEL, THEN YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. Sorry if that was to harsh. 

There are different prizes for the tournament. 

1. Single duels 

1st prize: 5,000 dollars and the five pieces to the Exodia. 

2nd prize: A very rare duel monster card. 

3rd prize: A lifetime supply of duel monster card booster packs

2. Tag team duels. 

1st prize: Two gold trophies. 

2nd prize: Two Exodia sets, one for you and your tag team partner. 

3rd prize: 10 dragon coins

The boat will leave tomorrow at 9:00 P.m., no later then 9:00 P.M. If you have anymore questions reguarding the tournament, please ask one of our security guards. 

Clair then finished reading the rules and regulations and read the signature. 

__

signed, 

Dark Knight. 

Clair then was shocked to hear that Dark Knight was hosting the tournament, but didn't say anything. 

"So Clair, are you gonna be going to the tournament?" Kimi asked. 

"Well, of course I am." Clair said. Then Seto's limo pulled up to the sidewalk and Seto walked out and saw Clair and Kimi. 

"Hey dad, why did you come back home at this time?" Clair asked. 

"I just wanted to check on you," Seto said. he then saw Kimi, "Hello Kimi, what brings you here?" 

"Well Mr. Kaiba, I just got this letter, Clair got one too." Kimi said as she dusted off her skirt and showed Seto the letter. 

Seto smiled, "So, my little girl is going to a tournament, Seto said, "Clair, may I see the letter?" 

Clair handed Seto the invitation and Seto read it carefully, he also read the signature and sighed, "Well, you can go, I'm just glad to know that Pegasus isn't hosting this tournament." 

"Thanks dad." Clair said as she hugged Seto and then they both got inside the Kaiba mansion, Kimi walked home. 

******** 

Later that night... 

Clair begun packing her suitcase, she put a couple of sets of clothes, which had mainly consisted of shirts, jeans, and underwear in her suitcase, her CD player and her Disturbed CD, as well as a couple of batteries. 

"You look like you're real busy." Miyu said. 

"Well, that's because I'm about to leave to go to the tournament tomorrow." Clair replied. 

"I see," Miyu said, "you know, Dark Knight may be hosting this tournament, and he might be after your Millennium pendant." 

"Well, I'll hope that he doesn't get it." Clair said as got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

******** 

Later the next day at 9:00 P.M. 

Clair and Kimi ran to the boat, carrying their suitcases. They both got to the desk that was near the staircase leading to the boat, presented their invitations, got their dragon coins and got onto the boat. 

'Well, we finally made it onto the boat." Clair said. 

"I couldn't agree any better." Kimi said. 

Then a Malik-looking teenage boy with long white hair (Like Moritsune's of Shinobi) and dark green eyes and was just about Clair's age, saw them both. 

"_Is that one with the black hair Clair Kaiba, man she's hot." _the boy thought. 

__

"You should go and introduce yourself to her." His Yami said. 

"_You're right, maybe I should go and introduce myself." _He said. He then walked up to Clair and Kimi, "Umm excuse me, are you Kimi Muto and Clair Kaiba?" he asked. 

Clair then answered, "Yes, I'm Clair Kaiba and my best friend here is Kimi Muto." 

"I'm Dark, well, that's what people call me because of my dueling deck." Dark said as he shook Clair's hand, he did the same with Kimi. 

"_He's so cool." _Clair thought. "_I'm never washing this hand again. Well, almost."_

__

"Oh no, Clair's obsessing over a boy." Miyu said. 

Dark then took notice to the Millennium Pendant, Clair also took notice at Dark's Millennium item, it looked like a golden sword with a Millennium item symbol on it. 

"_So, she has the Millennium pendant, I wonder if she is also looking for the other Millennium items." _Dark thought. 

"Hey, Dark, what's wrong?" Clair asked, an I'm-so-happy-that-I-found-a-boyfriend look was on her face. 

"Oh, it's nothing at all." Dark answered. 

"Oh, okay, well then, how about a duel?" Clair asked as she pulled her dueldisk out of her bag, placed it on her wrist, and placed her deck in the slot. 

Dark smirked and he did the same. 

"Let's rock, baby." Dark said. (A/N: Dark said the wise words of Dante of Devil May Cry) 

A/N: Ohh...this will be exciting. I wonder who will win, the goth chick, or the rare hunter wannabe. 

Clair: Hey! *picks up Merciless and chases Yamatano out of the room.* 

__


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

A/N: After much Anticipation, here is the 7th chapter for my story. There may be some card spoilers, so if you don't want to know what the new duel monster cards are in the next few card series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG/OOC card series are, then turn back now, but if you are a curious person, then sit back and enjoy. 

******* 

"So, where are we going to be dueling at?" Claire asked. 

"I'll show you were. Your friend can come along too." Dark said. 

They both chose to follow Dark and they eventually came to the interior of the boat. Inside, there were practically tons of duelists around. Some of the people just came to visit the island due to its "enchanting" environment. 

"This is it ladies. I hope you're ready." Dark said to Claire. 

"Kind of a small place, but I'll take you down easily." Claire said. 

Dark only grinned and he drew his cards from his deck. Claire did the same. 

"I guess I'll go first and I'll start by summoning Maddog of Darkness." Dark said. He then placed the card down on his dueldisk and a giant dog with blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth appeared in front of Claire and snarled. (ATK:1900 DEF:1400) 

Claire kept her cool and she drew a card from her deck. 

"I guess it's my turn now. I'll summon a monster know as Drillago and lay one card face down and I'll have him attack directly since your monster has over 1600 offense points." Claire said. A robot with drills on its hands, feet, and face appeared. (ATK:1600 DEF:1100). The robot then dodged Maddog of Darkness and struck Dark, causing him to fall over. Dark's Life points were now down to 6400 whilst Claire's Life points remained at 8000. 

"How do you like me now?" Claire asked with a small smile on her face. 

"Your monster doesn't produce too much of a threat and I've got a card to prove it." Dark said as he drew another card and played Mystical Space Typhoon. Claire's face down card was then destroyed. He then played a Giant Orc on the field (ATK:2200 DEF:0). 

"Now to get rid of your little Drillago by attacking with my Mad Dog." Dark said as the Mad Dog crushed Drillago and then the Giant Orc struck the young goth girl with its club. Claire's life points now remained at 5500. 

"It seems that I have the upper hand now." Dark said. (LP: 6400) 

"Actually Dark, its only a small taste of hell for me to even began with." Claire then drew another card from her deck and it was Graceful Charity. "I'll end this quickly by playing Graceful Charity." She then drew three cards from her deck and she saw one of them that looked like a brown demon and the other was Obelisk the Tormentor. She chose to discard Markuya and Demon Soldier (ATK:1900 DEF:1500) to the graveyard. 

"Are you done stalling? My monsters are getting impatient." Dark said. 

"I've found out a strategy and once I gain control of this duel, then you're ass is mine." Claire said. 

"For a cute gothic girl, you have a very dirty mouth." Dark commented. 

Claire only responded by playing Change of heart on Giant Orc and sacrificed it. Then a giant demon appeared in front of Dark. 

"Say hello to my Great Demon Gaazetto and since I sacrificed your Giant Orc to summon it, his attack is 4400. Now I'll have him kill your little Mad Dog of Darkness." Claire said. Then Gaazetto fired a dark blast at Mad Dog and it was destroyed, along with some of Dark's Life points to 3900. 

"Good job, but I it's not over yet." Dark said as he drew a card from his deck. "You're a good duelist, I'll give you that, but I'm going to end this." Dark said. He then played Snatch Steal on Gaazetto and he played Monster Reborn to bring back Mad Dog and Premature Burial by giving up 800 of his life points. Now three monsters stood against Claire, preparing to bring an end to her. 

"What the hell are you up to?" Claire asked. 

"I thought you knew of this. I guess you've never heard of this God Card." Dark said as he sacrificed the three monsters to summon his god card. Its face was like a griffon, but it was covered with armor and its eyes were ruby red and its mouth consisted of large fangs. 

"_Claire do you know who this is?" _ Miyu asked. 

"_I wish I had the guts to remember." _Claire thought. 

Claire and Miyu both knew that this duel would come to a screeching halt in more ways than one. 

To Be Continued 

A/N: Okay, this story has finally been updated. If you're wondering about the effects of the cards mentioned in this chapter, then go to Edo's home page for the translations. Now I have to go work on my Castlevania fanfic.


End file.
